


He Kills Monsters

by Akigriffin



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint has only dated asshats, Clint is emotonally stunted, Dealing with a lot of issues, Kate is awesome, M/M, Past Abuse, Phil is also awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akigriffin/pseuds/Akigriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has no idea about real relationships and needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Universe- fusion of MCU and Hawkeye. Phil and clint have never worked together, and Clint lives at the apartment building he owns instead of at the tower. Also, he never dated/married Natasha, Bobbi, or Jessica.
> 
> Warnings will be added later, so heed them when they come!
> 
> Name from a play called "She Kills Monsters"

"Katie-Kate! You're here!"

Kate Bishop was sitting on Clint's ratty old couch, texting someone on her phone. She didn't look up. "Yeah."

"Great, listen, I need your advice really bad." 

This time, at the serious tone of Clint's voice, she looked up. "Please tell me it's not the Russians again."

"No- actually...listen, you know about what constitutes as 'normal' in relationships, right?"

"...You're asking relationship advice from a 16 year-old?"

"I don't have anyone else who knows this stuff."

Katie sighed and put down her phone. "Okay, what do you need?"

"Okay, do, uh, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"Just get on with it, Clint."

"Okay, I've had a few relationships in my time, and I've found that there are two sorts of people in relationships: people who are normal in bed, but abusive in some form outside, and those who are nice enough outside of the bedroom, but kinky, usually in an embarrassing or painful way, in bed-"

"Clint-"

"I-I'm pretty sure that's not normal."

"It's not, Clint."

"Okay..."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"There's this man at work, and I like him, he's nice, he's  badass, he's just...wonderful. But as I said, he's nice, which means he's kinky, and I can't deal with that anymore."

"Most relationships aren't like that. If he's a good guy, then he won't do anything you don't want to."

"Then we get to the second point, what kind of good guy would want a bum like me?"

Kate stood up. "I'm leaving Clint. But i'm telling you, it's worth asking him out. You deserve something good."

Clint watched as Kate walked out. He sighed and flopped on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint stood nervously in front of the apartment door for Phil Coulson. He felt underdressed already; a dark purple button down and a pair of clean jeans with his purple chucks. He hadn't even knocked on the door yet and he felt this was a disaster. 

"Oh! Good!" Clint startled a little as Phil came out of the elevator. He looked a little disheveled, like he had rushed, and still in his work clothes.  "You're still here. I'm sorry, Fury kept me late. I was worried you'd be gone."

"Oh. Uh-it's okay. I hadn't even knocked yet."

Phil smiled. "Just let me get changed. Come in," he said, unlocking and opening the door for Clint. "Make yourself at home."

Phil's apartment, for the most part, didn't look very lived in. It was clean and tastefully decorated. The only thing that looked personal was the shelf of Captain America memorabilia. 

Phil saw what he was looking at and blushed a little. "Yeah, I know, it's a bit dorky."

"I like it. It makes you a little less scary."

"Scary?" Phil repeated with a frown.

Clint's mouth snapped shut. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Clint...You think I'm scary?"

"...In a good way?"

"If you find me scary, why did you ask me out?" Phil looked surprisingly hurt and Clint felt like he just accidentally kicked a puppy.

"I just...it's not you. It's just that every person I've ever liked...it always ends badly."

"Clint, I promise, I have no intention of hurting you." 

"That's what every one of them said. Yet they still beat the crap out of me or yelled at me or..."

"If that's how you expect it to go, then why are we doing this?"

Clint looked away from Phil. "Because I really, really like you. And maybe this time will be different."

"It will be. And if it takes time for you to trust me on that, that's okay."

"...Thank you."

"And if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm more than willing to listen. anything at all. I won't run. Now let me get change and we'll head out for food."

Clint nodded and started to feel better when he saw Phil dressed just as casually as he was.


End file.
